


I Never Knew

by ColebaltBlue



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColebaltBlue/pseuds/ColebaltBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for come_at_once, the 24 hour porn prompt challenge using the prompt "I never knew".</p>
<p>
  <i>Sherlock Holmes's profession is to Know.  But when it comes to himself?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Knew

I knew the moment I met him, the quick glance up and down my body, the slow smile across his lips, the embarrassed flush over his cheeks, the slide of his fingers over mine.

I knew it was inevitable the first time that I invited him along for a case. The sparkle in his eyes, the bark of laughter, the grin that must've made his cheeks ache. I was lost.

I knew it was imminent the night he brushed his fingers over mine and nudged his slippered foot against my ankle. He looked at me with the sparkling eyes and the small but shy smile. He knew then as well. 

A whisper. A murmur. A kiss.

We stumbled into my bedroom, hands clutching and fingers questing.

I never knew the slide of buttons through button holes could build anticipation.

I never knew that the brush of a mustache against my neck could make me whimper.

"Holmes," he gasped as he bit my collar bone. I keened. I never knew I could make that sound.

Neither one of us were inexperienced, but my fingers trembled as I brushed them over his shoulders, down his arms, across his chest. I never knew that a splash of freckles against pale Scottish-bred skin could be so enticing. I never knew it could make me want to taste each and every single one. I never knew I would be unable to stop myself from following the blonde curls on his chest down to and over a quivering belly. 

"John," I whispered as a fumbled at the ties of his drawers. "John," I said over and over as I freed his cock from the confines of his clothing.

I tongued at the tip. I never knew how much I would crave the feel of it: heavy, firm, warm, musky, smooth.

I never knew how desperate I would be when I finally had this. 

The next thing I knew, I was on my back and he was pressed over me, hands holding my face, holding my body with his. 

"Shhh," he was soothing in my ear. "Shhhh, Holmes, shhh." I whimpered.

I never knew I could be so starved for another man's touch.

"Please," I said, softly, desperately. "Please, John, I never knew, please."

"Yes," he soothed.

I never knew how much I needed to hear that.

I was lost in the feel of our naked bodies as they pressed and rubbed together. I never knew I would be too far gone to care that we did nothing more than rock against each other to completion. I never knew that all I could want or need from another man was simply skin against skin. Beautiful, pale, golden blonde skin against mine.

I sobbed out his name. He whispered mine in my ear.

"I never knew." I said.

"I know," he replied.


End file.
